


Soaring

by calenlily



Series: Tales of a Greenrider Girl [2]
Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenlily/pseuds/calenlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of weyrling rebellion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soaring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane/gifts).



_Let's go_ , she tells Syneth, ready to take off from the bowl alone, but her green stops her.

 _Wait. Look, Aurith's rider is coming._

She turns to see Meliana, her skirts hitched up, sprinting across the dusty ground towards them. Just as the other girl skids to a stop in front of them, her young gold glides down from the rim to land at her rider's side.

"So you _are_ coming, then?"

"If you're certain this is a good idea…," Meliana allows.

She laughs. "Of course it's not a good idea!"

"If you're certain it's safe," Meliana rephrases her statement with a longsuffering look. "You _know_ what I mean."

"Yes, that I'm sure of. If there's one place outside this Weyr I know I can get to, it's Ruatha. Just have Aurith take the visualization from Syneth."

"And you don't think we'll get caught?" The weyrlings really aren't supposed to be going _between_ beyond the Weyr and surrounding valley yet – or anywhere at all unsupervised, for that matter.

She shrugs. "We probably will. But it's worth it. Besides, if we get in trouble, word of what happened will surely get out in less time than it takes to go _between_ , and just think how envious the rest of our class will be that we were the first to go to a Gather on our own dragons."

Meliana sighs, but she is smiling. "You're corrupting me, you know. I'm supposed to be the good one."

She looks over at Meliana – Meliana with her long, flowing hair and unconscious grace, Meliana who is everything she is not, everything a queenrider should be. Despite their drastically differing personalities, the only two girls in their weyrling class had been fast friends since they first met at the Hatching Feast (when she had reassured Meliana, who worried she had 'stolen' the new queen from the Weyrleaders' daughter, that she had no hard feelings and Weyrbred girls rarely rode gold anyway).

She grins. "That's my job, isn't it?" she says brightly.

"Can't argue with that," Meliana laughs.

She calls up an image of the ancestral Hold of her mother's family, with the Gather flag flying on the fireheights, fixes the vision in her mind – and several bone-chilling seconds later they are there. The valley below is a riot of color and movement, and they are soaring high above.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so you probably know who I am. It was great fun to revisit this character, so thanks for bringing her back to my mind.
> 
> Thanks to my beta, moviemom44.


End file.
